7th Year Junkies
by Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: PG 4 swearing OH COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW GOD DAMNIT! would you be happier if I changed Draco to Snape?
1. Sunrise at the beach

Disclaimer: I own this version of the characters if u don't like it sue me.wait don't sue me I hav no money. just flame me if u don't like it..  
  
A/N: Thank you to the wonderful authors who reviewed the descriptions:  
  
Arielspire: good. Im glad your looking forward to my story. I am also looking forward to my story. Sorry its taken so long.  
  
Noisyamie: ThAnK yOu.  
  
Pretti-Ducki: I don't know whether that's a complaint or a compliment.  
  
Well you wanted the story so here's the beginning.  
  
Chapter one: Sunrise at the beach.  
  
Christina(X-tina)'s P.O.V.  
  
I woke up to the sound of Good Charlotte's 'The Day That I Die' blasting on my new radio/alarm clock. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 5:30 am. I got out of bed and had a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I looked over at my wall planner to see if I had anything on. I didn't so I decided to go do some diving.  
  
I got into my one-piece black and pink swimsuit and chucked a plain tee and mini shorts outfit over the top. I put my long hair in a quick pony so it wouldn't get in my face and grabbed my beach towel, car keys and an apple. On my way out the door I grabbed my sunnies b(pink lenses and black frames like mine)/b and slipped my pink and black thongs onto my feet. I walked out of the house quietly closing the front door behind me.  
  
I chucked my stuff into the backseat, re-grabbed my apple, keys and sunglasses and got in the car and drove away.  
  
iI can't believe how much has been happening lately. I mean I changed my name, my hair, my attitude.wait that changed in fifth year when Harry and Ron ditched me cause I got Harry's Quidditch position as Seeker and Captain. Hey, its not my fault The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Piss-Everyone-Off has been in too many accidents. And The-Red-Headed-Weasel happens to be his best friend./i  
  
I parked on the beach and took my clothesb(not swimmers)b and thongs off, throwing them into the back of the car with the rest of the stuff. I turned my radio up full blast so I could hear it at the top of the cliff. I then started up the wooden trail to the top of the cliff not noticing a blonde headed boy in a cave half way up. Nor did he notice me.  
  
I could hear my radio at the top of the cliff and before I jumped the song changed to 'I believe I can fly' by R. Kelly.  
  
*!~!*!~!*!~!*  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I was half awake when I heard scurrying feet moving around my room. iDamn house-elves,/i I thought. When there was no more noise I slowly got up and looked over at my clock. It was falling off the wall and as I looked away from it after reading that the time was 5:00am it fell off the wall making a huge noise that echoed all over the huge mansion I call a home. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my keys, making as little noise as possible.  
  
I got out of the house as quickly and quietly as I could so I wouldn't have to see the man I call father.  
  
iI cannot believe how such little noises on the other side of the house can wake my father up. I'm so glad to get away. I wish he would stop beating me and mother and stop pressuring me into becoming a Deatheater. I wish he would just take 'no' for an answer. God I wish there wasn't so many hot girls in this town./i I thought as I drove through the streets thinking back to last night at the bar. iI wish I had the blonde's number./i  
  
When I got to the beach there was no-one about. I went the short walk to the cliff and climbed up to my hole/small cave half way up. Soon after I got up there I was entranced with my own thoughts about what to do. I didn't notice the blonde arrive and start walking up the path to the top of the cliff.  
  
*!~!*!~!*!~!*  
  
X-tina's P.O.V.  
  
I stood listening to the first few bars of the song before I jumped. As I was diving I had my eyes open as usual, looking at the cliff face. I saw the cave in the middle and a flash of colour as I was passing. I needed to find out what that colour was. I hit the water with a small splash making the water around my slim figure ripple.  
  
I came back up to the surface to see a blonde head peering out of the cave. I waved the person down to the beach and started swimming back to the shore as they started down the cliff.  
  
I got to the beach and walked over to my car to get my towel, looking around for the blonde.  
  
*!~!*!~!*!~!*  
  
A/N: what do you thinks gonna happen on the beach when the two mysterious blondes meet and realise they know each other from school? What will happen after the introductions when Chris realises its Draco from school?? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! 


	2. And so they meet

Disclaimer: -inserts standard disclaimer-  
  
A/N: Not many people have been reviewing but I suppose its to be expected because I don't update too much. Anyway cheers to:  
  
burgundyred: I have a reason for the name change. Hermione/X-tina found out all this horrible stuff her dad had done so she didn't want to be associated with me in any form and also she didn't like the name Hermione so she changed her name to Christina, her favorite name, Athame, her mum's maiden name. She also changed her looks because she looked to much like her dad.  
  
xBadKittyx: I'm just going to ignore you now..  
  
s.s.harry: um ok.. well you can review this story as many times as you like and swear as much as you like!  
  
Black Rein: Which character did she remind you of?  
  
noisyamie: thank you.I'm glad you like it!  
  
And here's the next chapter... btw: would sumone like to tell me how u make the writing bold, italic, underlined? It wont work for me..  
  
*!~!*!~!*!~!*  
  
Last time..  
  
X-Tina's P.O.V.  
  
I got to the beach and walked over to my car to get my towel, looking around for the blonde.  
  
*!~!*!~!*!~!*  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I leaned out of the cliff and the blonde waved me down to the beach.  
  
I could hear the girl's car radio blasting the latest hits (a/n yes Draco does know stuff about muggles). The current song was one of my favourites. It was 'My dad's gone crazy' by E[]v[]][[]\[]E[]v[](Eminem for those who are um.. Blind?). It suited me perfectly. My dad _had_ gone crazy.  
  
I went over to my car in the carpark of the beach and watched the girl look around for me before I wolf-whistled her up. She looked startled at the noise but soon realised it was me not some freak-show animal.  
  
*!~!*!~!*!~!*  
  
X-Tina P.O.V.  
  
I heard a wolf-whistle from the direction of the carpark and looked up to see what was making the noise. Contrary to what the author has written, I did _not_ think it was some freak show animal (a/n HEY!). 'Swhat you get for typing the wrong information!  
  
Moving hastily backwards!  
  
When I heard the whistle I instantly knew it was the guy. I started walking up to the carpark whilst wrapping my towel around my lower half. As I was nearing the guy and his car I started talking.  
  
*!~!*!~!*!~!*  
  
No-ones P.O.V.  
  
"Hi," X-Tina said, "You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?"  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow at X-Tina.  
  
"Sorry, I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean waaaayy too many times to count. But seriously, you look familiar. Should I remember you from somewhere?"  
  
Again, Draco quirked his eyebrow, but answered anyway.  
  
"I've no idea what 'Pirates of the Caribbean' is but yes you should remember me."  
  
It was X-Tina's turn to quirk her eyebrow.  
  
"You've never even _heard_ of PotC?? Never? Ever? In your entire life?"  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
"Oh.My.God.F***ing.Hell."  
  
"Watch the language Ms. Flirt."  
  
"Ms. Flirt??"  
  
"You don't remember anything at all from the club last night do you."  
  
"Apparently not!"  
  
"Well you were extremely entertaining, I'll give you that much."  
  
"*muttering* ohmygod, what did I do last night?"  
  
"Well, you almost at the point of giving me a private strip show before your friend came and rescued you. Though, I wouldn't have minded the strip show."  
  
At this stage, X-Tina was attempting to bang her head against a pole, but there was no poles to bang her head against so it was rather hard.  
  
"What's your name anyway? Mine's Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
As Draco said his name, even the first syllable, X-Tina started swearing and cursing.  
  
"Uh, miss, are you ok?"  
  
"Draco, hi, it's X-Tina, X-Tina Athame. Formerly known as."  
  
"'Formerly known'? You changed your name?"  
  
"Yes, How would you like to be named after someone from Greek mythology and one of the characters in a Shakespearean tale?"  
  
"Well, I'm named after a star. Draco, or Draconis, the Dragon."  
  
"I may be blonde but it's not natural. I know what Draco is. Here, give me your hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you want my number or not?"  
  
"Oh," Draco passed her his hand, "here."  
  
X-Tina muttered something and pulled a black pen out of the back pocket of her towel. She didn't actually pull the pen out of a pocket, because towels don't _have_ pockets but it looked like she did in case of any passers-by. She actually said a summoning spell.  
  
X-Tina couldn't believe what she was doing. She was giving her mobile number to Malfoy. Her enemy. The boy who had called her 'mud-blood' for so long.  
  
Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnn..  
  
Well theres the chapter that took so long. I need ideas for the rest of it so plz leave any you have in ur review. Creative criticism and flames welcome.  
  
Cya later all!! 


End file.
